Bishi Boys Go To Hawaii!
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Bishi Boys Go To Hawaii!


The Bishi Boys go to Hawaii!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Oh, and the person who made up Nadia? I'm making her un-dead and also including her in my fic. Ok? Please don't be mad, I like including her.  
  
------------------------  
  
Each of the Bishi Boys had a chore to do on a certain day. It was Roy's turn to take out the trash, Link's turn to vacuume, Nadia's turn to cook and Marth's turn to take the mail in. Which wasn't really a chore.  
  
Roy took out the trash and groaned. "I hate taking out the trash!" Roy complained. Marth was out with him getting the mail. Marth was looking at the mail while talking to Roy. "Well don't complain to me. Nadia made this up." "Yeah. She's to blame." Roy said walking into their house. Marth followed and didn't bother to read the mail so he just set it down on the dining table. "Probably all bills." Marth muttered. Nadia saw Marth walk up to his room. Then she saw all the mail on the dining table and sighed. "Marth!!!" She yelled. There was no answer.  
  
Though Marth heard, he turned on his radio and their song was on. Then he leaped on his bed and began to read. Nadia growled. She went back to the kitchen and started making lunch. Link was finally done vacuuming and saw all the mail. "Marth!!" Marth still didn't answer. Link then picked up the mail and read the front of each letter. "Bill, bill, billl, bill, bill, bill, bill, Oooh, Llib!" Link turned the letter around. "Bill. Vacation to Hawaii! It came!!" He started reading it and threw all the bills in the trash can. "Hey guys! Were having a concert in Hawaii! All expenses paid!" Link yelled excitedly.  
  
Roy walked into the room where Link was. "What?! We are? Cool!" "Yeah! The hotel we stay at is supposed to be cool too!" Link exclaimed. "Hey, where's Marth?" Roy asked. "We'll tell him later. The prince probably doesn't care. Let's go tell Pichu and Nadia!" Link said and ran into the kitchen. Marth then came out from his room and went downstairs because he was bored. Marth then noticed all the bills in the trash can. "What the?" Marth said, taking the bills out of the trash can. But since Roy took out the trash, the trash can was clean.  
  
Marth sighed and took out his wallet. He put the money in each Bill and put it in the mail box. Link finally got Nadia's attention in the kitchen. "We are going to Hawaii!" Link told her excitedly. Nadia jumped excitedly. "Oh boy!" Marth walked into the kitchen. "Hey, what's happening? Some one win the lottery?" Marth asked teasing. "No..." Link said. "But were going to Hawaii to perform a concert there!" Marth smiled "What? Did I just here you say "Hawaii?" Link nodded his head up and down. Pichu was jumping around the kitchen excitedly. "Were going to Hawaii! Were going to Hawaii!" Pichu said still jumping. Roy walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys, where's--" He paused as he saw Marth. "Uh, myyyy suticase. yeah, where's my suitcase?" Roy said nervously. Marth lifted an eyebrow. "It's in you're room." Nadia told him. Roy ran to his room to pack.  
  
"Well, when are we going?" Marth asked. Link read the letter. "Well, it says... in five hours?!" Nadia gasped. "Go pack! Go pack!" she yelled to them pushing them up the out of the kitchen. "Now I have to clean up and throw away the lunch. We'll eat the plane food." Now go and pack!" She went into the kitchen and started to clean. Marth and Link went up the stairs. "Yuck! Plane food!" Marth said. "I don't know what it tastes like." Link told him. Then he walked into his room and started packing. Marth went into his room and also packed. When Nadia was done she heard something. "It sounds like yelling." She went up the stairs and opened Marth's door and found him just finishing up his packing.  
  
"Hi, Marth." she said and smiled. Marth saw her and smiled back. "Uh, hi! I'm just uh, finishing my packing." He closed his suitcase and it was very full. Then the suitcase opened because it was too full as you know. Marth smiled nervously. "Uh, hehe..." Nadia smiled and looked at Marth's suitcase. She took half of the stuff in the suitcase and put it in another suitcase. "There. You can get Link to carry that or something." She laughed. Marth also laughed. "Thanks for helping me out." Marth said. "No problem." Nadia replied. She ran up to him and hugged him. Marth paused for a minute and hugged her back. Link opened Marth's door and saw them hugging. "Uh guys?" Link said smiling. Marth let go of Nadia. "How many hours are we leaving?" Marth asked. "3 hours. so we better get to the airport." Link told him. Roy came into Marth's room with everybody else. "We going?" Roy asked. Marth nodded his head and called a cab. While they were waiting, Nadia packed and helped Pichu.   
  
They waited half an hour for the cab. then finally it came. "Guys! Cab's here!" Marth yelled. He picked up his suitcases and got in the cab. "Wait for meeeee!!!" Pichu yelled carrying her small suitcase in it's mouth, getting into the cab. Roy threw his suitcases into the cab's trunk and got in. Link just brought the suitcases with him and got in. Nadia did the same. "Who's gonna pay?" The cab driver asked. Marth gave him 50 dollars and told him to go to the "airport please." When they arrived they waited two hours until their gate number was announced. "Finally!" Roy slapped his hand on his laps and got up. "Let's go!" Roy ran onto the plane and stopped at the flight attendant. "Seat B 14." She told him.  
  
Marth came and had to sit at seat C 17. Nadia sat beside Marth. Link sat beside Roy. Pichu sat beside another Pichu that she didn't know. Link and Roy sat across from Marth and Nadia to let you know. Marth sighed. Nadia looked out the window. Link and Roy were whispering to each other and laughing. Marth rolled his eyes and took out a book.  
  
Here is what they are whispering. "I bet Marth is going to order a room for him and Nadia away from us." Roy whispered. Link laughed. "He can't do that." Link whispered. "We are singers together. Or, The cutest men in the world!!" Roy whispered a little too loud. "I can hear you." Marth said still reading his book. Link whispered this a little WAY too loud. So basically only Marth could hear it. "To tell you the truth, I made up the concet thing. I only won us tickets here." Marth slammed his book closed, put it away and folded his arms. Then he stared at the seat in front of him. Link looked at Roy. "Well, that's ok." Roy said. "At least we can jus have fun." Link looked at Marth. Roy took out a magazine.  
  
"Hey, Link?" Marth said to Link. "Yeah, what?" Link wondered. Marth whispered. "Thanks. I didn't want to sing." Link sighed of relief. 5 hours later they arrived. They all got off the plane and went out of the airport. A limo was waiting for them. When they got to their hotel and signed in. They went to their room. Which had a kitchen a bedroom with four double beds, a bathroom and a T.V. room."Wow!" Marth said as they entered. Nadia hopped on one of the beds. "Comfy!" Marth looked out the window and saw the beach. "Anyone wanna head to the beach?" Marth asked and turned around. "Me!" everyone said. Marth laughed. everyone changed into their bathing suits and headed to the beach. After Nadia packed the food.  
  
Marth set up the blanket and put up the umbrella. Nadia put down the picnic basket and went into the water. So did Link and Roy. "Come on Marth!" Roy yelled. "The water's great!" "No thanks." Marth said, staying under the umbrella. "Baby!" Link yelled, teasing. Marth picked up some sand walked near the water. He threw the sand in Link's face and ran back to the blanket. "Hang ten!!!" You could hear Pichu yelling. Link ran up to Marth and kicked sand in his face. Marth went in front of the water kneeled and put water in his cupped hand and washed his face. Nadia sneaked up behind him and pushed him into the water and laughed. Marth got up and laughed. Nadia ran into the water. Marth ran after her and pushed her into the water. Link swam up to Nadia and popped out of the water in front of her face and splashed her. Roy wouldn't dunk his head in the water fearing his hair would lose his spikes.  
  
Marth put Roy in a headlock and dunked his head in the water. Roy put way to much gel in his hair and he didn't lose his spikes. "See?" Marth said. Then Marth swam onto shore and dried off. He then sat under the umbrella again. Nadia splashed Link multiple times. Roy went onto shore with Marth. "Come on! That was only one hour!" Roy said. Nadia continued to splash Link in the backround. "One hour is enough for me." Marth said. "I'm not that energetic." Marth told him. "I couldn't help wondering." Roy said as Nadia still continuing to splash Link in the backround. "Oh?" Marth said. "And what is that?" "Well, why was everyone in you're room before we left?" Marth smiled nervously. "Uh... I dunno..." Marth said turning his head away. Nadia finally got tired and fell over. Link then started splashing her as soon as she got up.  
  
Marth sighed and laughed. 5 hours passed. "I'll be in the hotel room, guys!" Marth told them. He went into the hotel and took a shower changed into his normal clothes, dried his hair and went to bed. After all it was 10:00 p.m. They all came at 11:00 and went to bed. Tomorrow would be the start of a strange strange day.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Please review. 


End file.
